Kojirō Uesugi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers As one of the Anti-Yonkos he had command over thousands of subordinates and other creatures, with his connection he is still able to get such things if he wished. Now as the supreme commander of the Tyrant Armada, he has command over all of those who had allied themselves with him or who he had defeat, thus putting them into his own slavery. Even thought Kojiro is extremely powerful he often will sent his own subroutines in and that is mostly how he will fight. Unless he gets angry or is insulted by an opponent or opponents, thus that is when he shall enter into battle. Strength Kojiro's physical prowess is a force to be reckoned with. With his fatty and massive stature he has shown to effortlessly stop the attacks from others single handedly. His blows are powerful enough to send most opponents flying and plow through solid rock with no amount of effort on his part. Kojiro's superhuman strength of such a high level, that even his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He was able to easily overpower others by effortlessly ripping their heads completely and breaking it in two. He can knock opponents aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside his ship by simply backhanding them. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of most buildings. Durability Kojiro is highly durable, able sustain being attack countless times into buildings and other attacks with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of him while attaining no apparent injury. He even survived having many opponents going against him all at once. But he is able to heal it, but in exchange having energy being used up. His skin as well is almost like steel, being able to hold off against blades but if an opponent uses a certain style on Kojiro he can be more easily injured. All of this is given to him by his cursed weapon, the Senshu no Tekken. Hand-to-Hand Combatant While not showing any technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Kojiro relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, his devil fruit and his Senshu no Tekken. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Also due to the fact that he is always in a rage, his anger can affect his strength as well another power of his devil fruit is that when angered his strength will double. He possess unique strength second to nothing compared to the gods. Being able to hold his own against most combatants, rivaling most an equal match for them. Being able to use his energy as a weapon as weapon, being able to focus it in his fists, making it more accurate. Weapon Main Artcile-Senshu no Tekken Devil Fruit The Yama Yama no Mi (山山) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a wild boar. Yama (山) coming from Yamakujira (山鯨) meaning “Wild Boar”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Boar-Boar Fruit. Strengths The main strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Kojiro, is that he is able to transform into a hybrid or full version of a wild boar. With this he is able to go into a hybrid form, gaining immense strength, speed and stamina. He had revealed that he had a few different modes that he can go into, but thanks to a special wine he drinks that was created by Tensoba Zaimon. Much like Choppers would rumble ball, Kojiro can break down the only two forms and he is able to have a few new features. Also through the use of the life return, Kojiro has shown to increase his size greatly and muscles as well. Weakness The user will suffer the standard affects of the devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Kojiro has an odd use for his own Kenbunshoku haki, he uses this to smell out his opponents, because of just how fat he really is. To the point that his eyes are almost completely closed and must relay on his sense of smell to smell out opponents and of course food. He had also commented that he could even smell the semen on a woman's cloths if they had went off to another man. But Kojiro doesn't just use Kenbunshoku for this skill, he is able to predict the movements of opponents. During his fight with Spike, Kojiro has often given Spike some great blows because of he predicted the boy's movement. Busoshoku Kojiro's own body hasn't been cut by a play in years, as he boasts this is because of the use of Busoshoku haki. Kojiro even whenever he is using his devil fruit has a natural durability because of the leathery skin of a boar. But it seems that it would only add the power of such a thing, Kojiro never really seems to lower his guard with anyone. Such an example was shown whenever an assassin tried to kill him, he was able to sleep soundly and the assassin had pulled his dagger out. But whenever he had tried to stabbed Kojiro int he chest, the dagger had bend because of the amount of fat and the Busoshoku haki at his use. Haoshoku Kojiro'Haoshoku haki is often triggered by angry which is not much of a surprise to some, this first was shown to be used against Mudon Jiao. Whenever she had spoken out against Kojiro's plan and offered a better plan, but after getting angry. Kojiro had released his Haoshoku and thus knocking out all that were presence in the room. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages